La niñera interdimensional
by eltioRob95
Summary: La chica de las dimensiones Robba ,siendo niñera de los hijos de Linka, contrapartes masculinas de las hijas del pecado, con eso ya lo dije todo, One shot dedicado a J0nas Nagera.


**La niñera interdimensional**

El desastre era evidente, el caos se encontraba en cada esquina de la casa, La chica inter dimensional , Robba, amante del Yaoi y los husbandos, contraparte femenina del pajero multiversal de waifus , Rob.

Jamás pensó que lo diría, pero Robba se estaba arrepintiendo de haberse ofrecido a ser la niñera y cuidar a todos los pequeños bastardos de la unión incestuosa. (ella los llamaba así de cariño)

Linka había salido a tener una cita con Jordan chico, luego la feliz pareja estarían en un hotel de cinco estrellas con masaje y spa toda una noche, desgraciadamente ella no podía dejar solos a sus retoños, todos los hijos que ella había concebido con sus hermanos varones, todos productos del amor, excepto el rockero Luke, con él sí fue solo sexo, además ambos estaban ebrios.

Si, Robba sabía exactamente en dónde y en qué maldito momento fue que Linka y sus hermanos procrearon a esas simpáticas y tiernas abominaciones, ya que a la babosa le encantaba ver a sus husbandos en "Accion" y meterse los dedos.

"Supongo que este es mi jodido Karma por ser una mirona calenturienta y no poder evitar esto cuando pude" pensó Robba para sí misma.

Aún había recordado de esta mañana, cuando la chica interdimensional había visitado a Linka, quien sorprendentemente ya era una mujer albina muy radiante y hermosa, era linda de niña pero de mayor, superó por completo sus expectativas.

*Flashback*

 _-Wow Linka ¿enserio eres tu?-_

 _La mujer albina se voltea sorprendida al ver a una chica de cabello negro despeinado y largo como una melena en la ventana de su apartamento._

 _-¿Robba? ¡Robba! ¿-_

 _Linka se emociona y corre a abrazar a su amiga de infancia, por desgracia Linka no notó que Robba aún estaba en la ventana y ambas terminan cayendo al patio trasero._

 _-AAAAHHHHH!_

 _-AAAAHHHHH!_

 _Minutos más tarde…_

 _Linka invitó a Robba al interior de la casa, la invitó a beber un té con miel, la pelinegra frunció el ceño y quería wisky, pero de todos modos aceptó, tampoco quería despreciar lo que Linka le ofrecía._

 _-Wow Linka, realmente estás para el infarto amiga-_

 _-No es nada Robba, tú tampoco te ves mal, te ves exactamente igual de joven y bella que la última vez que nos vimos-_

 _-Soy una ente interdimensional , mi pinche belleza y juventud es eterna ¿lo olvidas? Además gracias a toda la energía que produce la estupidez del feminismo extremo que está ocurriendo en mi mundo, yo me hago mucho más radiante y joven, no estoy a favor de ese movimiento pero me fortalece, al menos para eso sirve-_

 _-No te discuto eso, cambiando de tema, escucha no vas a creer por fin, tengo una pareja estable!-_

 _Literalmente toda la casa de Linka saltó cuando Robba se emocionó._

 _-Oh maldición, cuenta!-_

 _Y así Linka loud le reveló a Robba que había conocido a Jordan chico uno de sus viejos compañeros de escuela a quien no había visto hace tiempo, se vieron de casualidad en un supermercado, charlaron, salieron una semana y ahora él lo había invitado a una cita._

 _-Eso es genial Linka, me alegra por ti-_

 _-Gracias Robba-_

 _-Oye y él… lo sabe? ¿ lo de tus "suculentos" tropiezos con tus hermanos?-_

 _Linka bajó la mirada con tristeza._

 _-No, no lo sabe, y tampoco sabe de la verdadera descendencia de mis hijos, no sé como lo podría tomar –_

 _-Descuida "incestuosa" yo sé que tú sabras el momento indicado para decirle la verdad-_

 _-Oye , que tal si tú los cuidas Robba-_

 _-¿¡QUE!?-_

 _-Vamos, verás que no son tan malos, bueno, solamente Lupp es el problemático, me imagino que sabrás como controlarlo-_

 _-Linka , Aún sigo enojada de te Cog**ras a mis husbandos-_

 _-Querrás decir mis hermanos-_

 _-¡SI! Esos idiotas, te perdonaría si al menos no te hubieras desayunado a LANE! MI lane "Mujer maravilla"-_

 _Linka frunció el ceño molesta por el apodo, aún había recordado aquel día de cuando Linka tenía 18 años, cuando Robba se enteró de que ella había desvirgado a Lane , Robba enloqueció de celos e ira y la atacó, ambas se pelearon con patadas arañazos y tirones del cabello, tuvieron que intervenir todos los hermanos para separarlas ya que Robba tenía fuerza sobrehumana, desde entonces Robba se fue de esa dimensión y Linka no la volvió a ver hasta ahora._

 _-Vamos por favor Robba, te daré la camisa sudada de Lane a cambio-_

 _-De todos tu hermanos Linka o no hay trato-_

 _-Hmm.. rayos tu ganas, considérate perdonada Linkita-_

*Fin del Flashback*

-Acabo de recordar por qué carajos hago esto-

De repente un pastelazo en la cara de parte de Linby la saco de sus pensamientos, se quitó la crema del rostro, miró hacia todas partes, suciedad en toda la sala de estar, guerra de comida, guitarrazos a todo volumen, gritos y risas, sin duda alguna eran hijos de los Loud.

-Hasta aquí llegó la señorita amabilidad-

*Ve a Leo golpeando a Larry*

-¡Leo deja a Larry!-

*Ve al hijo de Loki debajo de cama y lo agarra de las piernas*

-¡Lance , Sal de ahí!-

*Pero el temoroso y ansioso se sujetaba y se volvía a meter*

*Mira a los hijos de Lynn y Lane discutiendo*

-¡Lancy, Linby! ¡dejen de discutir por quien quiere más Lena!-

*Mira al hijo de Lars*

-¡Lupp! ¡maldicion, volvió a subir al techo!-

Lupp cayó al suelo de espaldas.

La chica interdimensional bufó molesta hasta que se ocurrió una idea, miró con malicia a los pequeños hijos del pecado, ella fue a la cocina para sacar un pote de helado, de su bolsillo delantero sacó un pequeño frasco que decía "sueños oscuros" , si , quien lo bebía inmediatamente tendría sueño, pero también algo más, ella derramó un poco sobre el helado y llamó a los niños.

-Niññooos, hora del postre, jejeje-

Como si fueran fieras salvajes todos los pequeños e insufribles engendros se sentaron en la mesa y devoraron todo el helado de chocolate como si no hubiera mañana.

La hija de Luke notó, la única hija niña de Linka, Lena notó que Robba frotaba sus manos y sonreía como esos villanos maniáticos de las caricaturas.

-¿Pasa algo Robba?-

-Noo, nada importante-

-Hmmm- de repente Lena empezó a bostezar de sueño, al igual que el resto de sus medios hermanos.

-Que bien, tendré sueños húmedos con mamá- decía Lupp en tono lujurioso, asqueando a Linby.

-Maldita sea Lupp-

Todos se fueron a dormir en la gigantesca cama de Linka.

-A ver ¿quieren que les cuente un cuento?-

El hijo mayor de Luke, Lyron , levantó una ceja.

-No piensas que- *bostezo*- ya estamos grandes para eso, al menos yo si-

-Silencio Catequista! Tu duerme si quieres, además este es un cuento especial, se llama "La niña ardilla" –

-¿Hmm?-

Todos los hijos de la unión prohibida miraron a la chica interdimensional curiosos, nunca habían oído un cuento con ese nombre, Robba empezó a leer:

"Había una vez una linda niña peliblanca igual que su madre, todos la querían por su belleza y su forma de ser, ella tenía diez hermanos varones que eran muy igualitos a sus padres"

Ellos arquearon una ceja ¿A dónde quería llegar su niñera?

"La niña peliblanca los apoyaba a todos sus hermanos, especialmente al que se dedicaba a los deportes, ellos la consideraban la mejor hermana que ellos podían tener, pero hubo un día, en que todo ese aparente amor familiar se terminó, un día la niña fue a apoyar a su hermano deportista en un partido, lamentablemente su equipo perdió "No importa, ya habrán otras victorias" pensó la niña, sin embargo su hermano pensó diferente, en vez de aceptar la derrota o lo pelotudo que fué el en el juego , decidió culpar a su única hermana de traer mala suerte a su partido, la niña pensó que sería una buena oportunidad para tener su tiempo libre para ella, y siguió la corriente, grave error"

Pronto la sonrisa de Robba cambió una expresión fría y seria, los hijos de Linka notaron eso y prestaron más atención a la historia.

"Pronto todos los hermanos comenzaron a creer que su tierna hermanita estaba infestada de mala suerte, empezaron a verla como una plaga, una desgracia familiar, no pasó mucho tiempo para que sus padres también lo creyeran, los hermanos comenzaron a insultarla, golpear y la obligaron a dormir afuera como si fuera una mascota, cuando la niña entendió lo que había creado, intentó arreglar las cosas usando un traje de ardilla en el próximo partido y probarle a su familia que ella no tenía ningún tipo de mala suerte, el equipo ganó, creen que ahí todo ese asunto arregló?"

Leo se atrevió a responder.

-Ehm si?-

"¡NO! ¡NO SE ARREGLÓ! Resulta que la familia pensó que el traje traía buena suerte asi que la obligaron a usarla en todo momento, todo el día , toda la noche, aun con el traje , sin importar las burlas de los demás hacia ella, los ingratos todavía la obligaban a dormir afuera en el patio, sin importarles lo que le podría pasar, los insultos y golpes no cesaron, la niña cabello de nieve lloraba todas las noches pensando qué había hecho mal, que había hecho para merecer ¿PUEDEN CREERLO? Pero la niña ardilla no sabía que una misteriosa chica que venía de otro mundo, otra realidad, la observaba a lo lejos, esa chica tenía el poder de crear portales a otros mundos igual que yo, y tenía dones inimaginables igual que yo, su gran niñera, si nadie hacia nada por ella, ella si lo haría, un día la niña ardilla, se quedó profundamente dormida en el patio, la misteriosa chica que la observaba entró a la casa de los hermanos crueles ¿quieren saber que pasó con ellos? ¿lo que esa chica les hizo?"

A pesar de que esa sonrisa y ese tic en el ojo de Robba les daba mala espina, ellos asintieron.

"jajaja bueno, verán ella sólo los… DEGOLLÓ, LOS TORTURÓ, LOS DESSANGRÓ, LOS DESTRIPÓ, LOS DESCUARTIZÓ, LOS ESCUPIÓ, LOS MUTILÓ, LOS INCINERÓ, LOS ACUCHILLÓ, LOS AHOGÓ, LOS GOLPEÓ, LOS PATEÓ, LOS ESTRANGULÓ, LES HIZO SENTIR EL VERDADERO TERROR!"

*rió como loca*

"MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAA! ¿saben cual es la moraleja del cuento?"

Sólo Liem respondió

-N-no-

-Que si no quieren terminar como ellos, ustedes que son medios hermanos nacidos de diferente padre pero engendrados por la misma madre, deben ser unidos y nunca traicionarse, si no quieren que esa misteriosa chica venga y los….GUAHH!

-AAAHHH-

*ellos gritaron*

-jejeje, dulces sueños, mis pequeños- *guiño*

Mientras Robba dejaba la habitación con una sonrisa, todos los hijos de Linka temblaban de miedo y tragaron saliva.

* * *

 **Hahahaha, espero que les haya divertido esta mini historia , y ojala notaran la referencia secreta, el cuento de Robba (no tan fantasioso ya que ella lo hizo en otras dimensiones) es una pequeña referencia a Rob destripando y masacrando a todos los Louds de las dimensiones donde Lincoln es maltratado, principalmente las dimensiones de Not such luck.**

 **Estas fueron las contrapartes masculinas de las hijas del pecado.**

 **Lacy – Lancy (hijo del Lynnka)**

 **Liby- Linby (hijo del LaneKa)**

 **Lupa – Lupp (hijo del LarsKa)**

 **Loan- Lance (hijo del Lokika)**

 **Lulu- Lucas (hijo del LeviKa)**

 **Lyra- Lyron (hijo del LukeKa)**

 **Lemy- Lena (hija del Lukeka)**

 **Leia- Leo ( hijo del Lexxka)**

 **Liena- Liem ( hijo del LoniKa)**

 **Lizy – Larry ( hijo del LeifKa)**

 **Quiero aclarar que esta no es la misma Linka del fic "Linka y Robba: amigas por siempre" , esta es la dimensión de las contrapartes masculinas de las hijas del pecado. (las cuales las creó Jump jump el artista)**

 **Dedicada a J0nas Nagera, ojalá te haya gustado amigo, es una forma de agradecer lo mucho que te gustaron mis historias, mi "universo" , y mi alocado personaje, saludos.**


End file.
